Two Fathered Kits
by Masked Psycho
Summary: This is book two of The Unexpected Love, telling the lives of the four kits of Ivypool
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Silentpaw's POV

It had been two moons after the bright ginger tom had been made an apprentice. His littermates and den-mates where warrior apprentices, but Silentpaw had wanted to be a medicine cat. The young tom's mother, Ivypool was worried that he never be made an apprentice. He was smaller then his one of the smallest out of his littermates, along with Soulpaw. Thistlepaw and Nightpaw where always making jokes about how small they where. But Silentpaw knew they where just playing around.

Soulpaw's POV

The blue-gray and white tabby she-cat padded next to her den-mate Lightpaw. The two had been bast friends from their days in the nursery and now as apprentices. Her brothers and sisters where also apprentices. Lionpaw had Thornclaw as a mentor, Squirrelflight was Nightpaw's mentor, and Silentpaw was the apprentices medicine cat. The blue-gray and white she-cat, Soulpaw's mentor is Birchfall.

Lionpaw's POV

A gray tabby tom had just gotten back from hunting with one of the older apprentices. She had been one for four moons. She was born a rouge, but her mother had died giving birth to her and a ThunderClan patrol had heard her and toke her in. She was a smokey gray tabby and was given the name Smokekit, well Smokepaw now. Icecloud had taken care of her well she was with Lionblaze's kits. Lionpaw lifted his head up in pride that he was named after a great warrior.

Nightpaw's POV

The black she-cat ran a head of the light brown and gray tabby know as Thistlepaw. The two where very close and that made overs joke that they would be mates. Nightpaw snorted, she would never be mates with Thistlepaw! They where kin!

Unknown StarClan Warrior's POV

A light brown she-cat watched the four littermates. They where so young, so innocent. Yet, there was something about them that could change their lives for the better or for the worst. The she-cat could only wait and see, she knew she would help the littermates in anyway she could... but only when the time was right.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 1 of the two fathered kits, and as you can tell it's in Silenpaw's POV. He and his littermates do not knew anything about their birth, only that Ivypool is their mother and Bumblestripe is their father, and I won't say any more about that till latter on ;)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Silentpaw's POV

Silentpaw was checking what herbs he and Jayfeather had in their store. So far they where low on dock leaves, feverfew, and yarrow. They needed more cobwebs and catmint. There was lots of the other herbs and when Silentpaw was done he had some of the herb dust sticking to his bright ginger pelt.

"Where low on dock leaves, feverfew, yarrow, cobwebs, and catmint" the small tom said as he start to clean his pelt.

"New-leaf is coming so we should find what we need" Jayfeather said putting a goldenrod leaf down. The medicine cat was piling the wet leaves off one another to put out to dry.

Silentpaw knew that they would need to get herbs as soon as they could, StarClan only knew if someone would end up sick or injured. With a sigh the bright ginger tom walked out of the den to get some fresh-kill for himself and his mentor Jayfeather. When he was out in the clearing he saw Dovewing and his mother Ivypool sharing a vole. Silentpaw also seen his sisters Soulpaw and Nightpaw play fighting outside the apprentices den. Lightpaw and Lionpaw had gone a an patrol with Brightheart, Dustpelt, and Brakenfur. The older apprentice, Smokepaw was out hunting with her mentor Brambleclaw and the warrior Sorreltail. From what Silentpaw had heard from his sister Soulpaw and Nightpaw, his brother had fallen in love with the older apprentice. It didn't shock Silentpaw at all, he had also seen how Lionpaw acted around the smokey gray she-cat. Silentpaw put the thoughts to the back of his mind, he was a medicine cat and that would never be his life. He knew the the day he wanted to be Jayfeather's apprentice that he would never be aloud to take a mate, never have kits of his own. But dreaming about it wasn't that bad... was it? The bright ginger tom wondered as he picked up a sparrow for Jayfeather and a mole for himself.

When Silentpaw had walked back inside the medicine cat's den he saw that Jayfeather had started to lay the leaves out to dry.

"Here" Silentpaw said as he dropped the sparrow at Jayfeather's paws.

The two ate in silents till they had finished their food and cleaning themselves.

"Now it's time we get those herbs" Jayfeather said and soon the two left camp.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Lionpaw's POV

Lionpaw ran ahead of the others, he wanted to make sure the territory was safe for his clan-mates and his best friend Smokepaw.

"Wait for us!" Lightpaw called.

Lionpaw looked over to her and saw that her pelt was wet from the undergrowth. It had been raining till day break leaving the forest wet and soggy making Lightpaw's bright ginger pelt look like a darker. Lionpaw came to a stop so Lightpaw could catch up, alone with the warriors Brightheart, Dustpelt, and Brakenfur.

"I don't know how Thornclaw can put up with you." Dustpelt sighed at the gray tabby tom.

Lionpaw smiled and soon the patrol started going again. The ThunderClan cats soon got to the lake on the way there Lionpaw saw Lightpaw staring at a WindClan patrol. From what Lionpaw knew from other patrols the warriors where Breezepelt, Boulderfur, and an apprentice Lionpaw had never seen before. It toke a short time for Lionpaw to tell who Lightpaw was staring at, it was Breezepelt. The black WindClan tom, the same tom with a fiery hate to ThunderClan cause of Leafpool the former ThunderClan medicine cat. Lionpaw had no idea what was with his den-mate. _I'll ask her about that later._ Lionpaw thought as the patrol finished.

When they had gotten back to camp Lionpaw saw that Soulpaw was going with her mentor Birchfall well Nightpaw and Thistlepaw where cleaning out the nursery. Lightpaw smiled as she seen the annoyed look on Thistlepaw's face, she soon walked over to them to help. That was when Lionpaw first seen it, a transparent cat... a she-cat, it was hard to tell what her pelt color was, but by the looks of her she was a StarClan warrior. Lionpaw looked to the side to see that Silentpaw had stepped outside the medicine cat's den and was looking at the she-cat as well. The brother's seem like the only two to see them. Lionpaw looked over to his sister Soulpaw and Nightpaw, but when ever they looked to where the StarClan warrior was it seemed as though they couldn't see her.

* * *

><p><strong>This story will only be in Lionpaw and Silentpaw's POV. Nightpaw and Soulpaw's POV was only for the Prologue, the same for the StarClan warrior who will be name some time latter. Also I don't ever remember naming Lionblaze and Icecloud's kits, so if I didn't I will name then in the next Chapter<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Lionpaw's POV

Lionpaw's blinked in shock then the StarClan warrior was gone. At that moment Lionpaw looked over to his brother Silentpaw. The small tom's neck fur was standing on end, soon he forced his fur to lie flat and that was when Lionpaw saw the herbs in Silentpaw's mouth. With out a word the medicine cat apprentice when inside the den. Lionpaw narrowed his eyes, why had a StarClan warrior been here? What did she want? _She might have been ThunderClan warrior and is making sure everything in ThunderClan is alright... _The thought did little to calm Lionpaw.

"Lionpaw, it's time for some battle training." some one called from behind the gray tabby tom.

Lionpaw turned around to see his mentor Thornclaw waiting for him, his tail twitching with annoyance.

"OK!" Lionpaw ran over to the thorn tunnel and ran out into the forest with Thornclaw close behind.

When they had gotten to the mossy clearing Thornclaw began the lesson. He show Lionpaw a good move for fighting a RiverClan warrior. After that Lionpaw got to work on it, he want to know the battle move so well that he could do it in his sleep. The gray tabby tom had keep working at it till it was almost sun-high, then asked to learn another move. This time it was a move best used on ShadowClan. It toke till past sun-high to get that move done and when Lionpaw was done he felt so tired that he fall sleep on his paws.

When mentor and apprentice had gotten back to camp Soulpaw had ran over to see her brother.

"You look a mess! What have you been doing, hunting beetles?" The small blue-gray and white she-cat smiled and poked her paw to the white spot on Lionpaw's chest where a few bits of moss where stuck like burs.

"I guess I over did it with training." Lionpaw smiled with purr batted his sister's ear with his paw.

"Come on, I help you clean get some of those burs out" Soulpaw purred as she pulled a bur from behind Lionpaw's ear.

It didn't take long for Lionpaw to get the burs out, but it was mostly due to Soulpaw's help.

"Do you remembered Icecloud's kits?" Soulpaw asked looking over to the Warrior's where Icecloud was watching her three kits. Two toms and a she-cat, the biggest tom was a golden brown tabby tom with blue eyes, his brother was white with ginger paws, and there was the she-cat. She was almost as big as her golden brown tabby brother and had a gold and black pelt.

"I think so, Hollyapw was the she-kit right?" Lionpaw asked.

"Yes, her brothers are Pinepaw and Fallenpaw." Soulpaw answered then added "They going to be made a warriors in two moons"

"Dose that mean Smokepaw to?" Lionpaw asked.

"Yes, I've heard that her warrior name is going to be Smokeheart!" Soulpaw purred, then she got it. Lionpaw had fallen for the Smokepaw.

"Don't worry you be a warrior soon and then you'll be with Smokepaw again." Soulpaw nuzzled her muzzle to her brother's cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>As everyone knows Lionpaw has a thing for Smokepaw, but it has yet to be known if she fells the same. I have to say she dosen't, but it's still only chapter 3 and I guess time will only tell. I'm guess most of you want to know who the hell that StarClan warrior was? Well we will lern her name soon, maybe in the next chapter or the one after it<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Silentpaw's POV

It had been two sunrises since Silentpaw and his brother seen the StarClan warrior. Silentpaw remembered her so well it was like he had known her all his life. Her light brown pelt and golden amber eyes seem all to familiar to him, but there wasn't a lot of time to think of that. Silentpaw shook his head before going back to digging up some Burdock roots. True the clans haven't seen any rats but this stuff was also good for fox bits. As the bright ginger apprentice dug he soon hit a root, not hard enough to break it but hard enough to seen a small pain throw Silentpaw's paw. Jerking backward in surprise making him land on in almost a sitting possession. Silentpaw growled in annoyance before licking in paw and getting back to his paws to pull the root out. _This is a pain! _Silentpaw thought angrily as he pulled the root out of the ground and put it in the pile of others. The medicine cat apprentice looked the roots over then pick then all up. He quickly ran to stream that bordered WindClan and ThunderClan, on the way seeing his sister Nightpaw and the apprentice Pinepaw. The two where play fighting and didn't see the bright ginger tom. Silentpaw smiled to himself as he watch the two. Nightpaw's black pelt almost seemed to blended into Pinepaw's golden brown tabby pelt, both of there eyes glowed warm with happiness. Then with a twitch of an ear Silentpaw padded off. Silentpaw had seen other cats out, not just ones on patrols. He seen his father Bumblestripe with Spiderleg and Whitewing, they where a hunting patrol. He also seen Brambleclaw and Thornclaw with his apprentice Lionpaw, must be a border patrol. Silentpaw shook his head, he didn't have time to look for everyone that leaves the camp! Jayfeather was waiting for him to get that Burdock root back! The sound of running water told Silentpaw that he was close to the stream. _I just hope I don't see any WindClan cats! _Silentpaw thought, he didn't want to be challenged about being in the stream. As the bright ginger tom was thinking the Stream soon came into view. It wasn't fast flowing at this time of day but it didn't help that the light from the sun was shinning on the water making it shine like stars. As Silentpaw padded over to the stream he pricked his ears, he needed to stay on grad to anyone or anything that might be coming. A chill came over Silentpaw's legs as he padded into the cold water. As soon as the tom was up to his knees in the cold stream water he dipped his head down so the roots where in the water. When Silentpaw's was sure the roots where clean he lifted his head and jumped out of the stream onto ThunderClan territory. As soon as his paws hit the ground he heard paw steps from the WindClan side of the border. Shock came over the ginger tom as he was about he walk back into the cover of the trees he heard a cold voice demanded "What are you doing!"

Silentpaw wiped his head around to see three WindClan warriors. One a light brown she-cat Silentpaw knew as Heathertail, a dark gray tom known as Crowfeather, and a black she-cat known as Nightcloud.

"I was cleaning some herbs in the stream" Silentpaw answered around the roots in his mouth.

"Stealing herbs more like it!" Heathertail growled, glare at the ginger tom. Her eyes like claws.

"You mean like how WindClan **steals **pray?" Silentpaw snorted and glared right back at the light brown tabby she-cat.

"That's enough! He's just a medicine cat, and an apprentice at that. What could he do to WindClan alone?" Crowfeather snapped at his clan-mate.

"But he stole from us!" Heathertail snapped back as she glared at the dark gray tom.

"Medicine cats don't lie mouse-brain!" Silentpaw growled, he was shock at how much he sounded like his mentor.

The ginger apprentice give the WindClan warrior's one last glare before stalking off back to camp.

* * *

><p>When Silentpaw had gotten back to camp he saw that his sister Nightpaw was back, but Pinepaw was nowhere to be seen. The ginger tom didn't have time to go say hi to his sister, he need to get those roots to the medicine cat's den. He knew it toke longer then needed to get to herbs and that his mentor would most likely snap at him, <em>maybe he'll us my pelt to line his nest? <em>Silentpaw thought as he padded inside the his and Jayfeather's den.

"Did you go to the mountings to get those herbs?" Jayfeather demanded.

"No, just had a run in with WindClan." Silentpaw answered as he dropped the herbs in front of his mentor paws.

The blind tabby sighed before picking up the herbs and taking them to the store at the back of their den.

"Get something to eat and get some rest, tonight we go to the Moonpool" Jayfeather called from the back of the den.

_I forgot tonight was the Moonpool meeting! _Silentpaw thought excitedly as he walk out into the clearing. Silentpaw saw his two sister Soulpaw and Nightpaw talking to one another well sharing a vole. Nightpaw was talking about a new battle move she had learn well Soulpaw toke a bit of the vole.

"Then I jumped over Squirrelflight's head and give a few good blows to her side!" Nightpaw explained to Soulpaw.

Silentpaw smiled at how well his sister's training was going and heard the black she-cat talking about another move she had learned as the bright ginger tom picked up a mouse for himself and a sparrow for his mentor.

"Hey Silentpaw!" Soulpaw called then added "Come eat with us."

"Alright!" Silentpaw purred as he dropped his mouse by his littermates and asked "Save this for me well I take this sparrow to Jayfeather."

"We will." Nightpaw smiled.

Silentpaw padded of hearing his two sisters getting back to their talk about training. When the ginger tom was at the opening of the den he saw Jayfeather just coming out of the herb store.

"I brought you something to eat." Silentpaw meowed as he walked over to his mentor dropping the sparrow at his paws.

Jayfeather give him a nod of thanks before picking up his meal and and head to the den opening with Silentpaw. Jayfeather stayed by their den well Silentpaw when to eat with his littermates.

* * *

><p>Silentpaw and Jayfeather where the first to get to the meeting place at the border. As they wait Silentpaw's thoughts went back to that she-cat he and Lionpaw had seen. Maybe he would get to talk to her tonight? Silentpaw didn't have time to wonder when he saw Kestrelflight the WindClan medicine cat with the two RiverClan medicine cats Mothwing and Willowshine. Not long after Littlecloud came to join them. With out saying a word the cats headed out.<p>

"How are things in ThunderClan?" Littlecloud asked Jayfeather as he walked by the gray tabby medicine cat.

_Just the ShadowClan medicine cat worrying... _Silentpaw thought and pointed his ears behind him to where Willowshine and Kestrelflight where talking.

"Some kits had gotten into mine and Mothwing herb store a few sunrises ago, they don't seem to be able to stop getting into things" The gray RiverClan she-cat said.

"Kits will be kits Willowshine. Good thing that sooner or later they'll be apprentices" Kestrelflight purred.

After some time Silentpaw felt the ground of soft grass under his paws turn to stone as the medicine cats got closer to the Moonpool. As they got closer the cheating from the other medicine cats started to go to a whisper then stop altogether as they had walked into the Moonpool chamber. With a nodded to one another they walked to the water and toked the tip of there noses to it. Silentpaw felt the cold water only for a few heartbeats before both the chill of the stone beneath him and the water from the Moonpool was gone. When Silentpaw opened his bright green eyes to see the light brown she-cat, he saw for the first time that she had darker brown stripe going down her spine with rings around her paws and tail tip. Her golden amber eyes where full of warm kindness as she looked at the ginger tom who's darker stripe almost look like hers.

"W-who are you?" Silentpaw stuttered, his eyes wide when he had gotten a better look at her.

"It is not time for my name to be known, but there is nothing to fear. I am your kin, of long past. From the dawn of the clans" The she-cat answered.

"Was it you I seen in camp?" Silentpaw asked, he needed to know this.

"It was," The she-cat replayed as she walked over to him then added "I will look out for you and your littermates, but do not think I have the answers to everything you wish to know. There will be hard times for you and your littermates but your mother and father where brave cats and I see the same in you four."

Silentpaw looked at the StarClan warrior with grateful eyes and he meowed "Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>Longest chapter I ever made! Anyway we didn't find out the StarClan's warrior's name, cause it APRIL FOOLS! Anyway this toke some time and I think it came out well :3<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

No One's POV

A bright ginger she-cat walked alone in the cold night, she scented the border between her clan and the next. The she-cat walked till she came to open ground, she sat and waited. The she-cat wasn't looking for anyone but like to be in the open, fell the wind in her fur and look at the stars with out the trees blocking her view. As she lay on her back looking at the star she started to wonder, was StarClan really up there? If so, why was it that she never knew her father? The she-cat's mother had always said he was a brave, strong warrior but that was it. Just then there was a rustle in the bushes, the she-cat jumped to her paws in shock. Her ginger fur fluffed up making her look twice her size as she seen glaring amber eyes. The it came out into the open the she-cat saw the narrow muzzle, red fur, lips back in a snarl. Before the she-cat knew what was going on she heard a yell behind her as a black tom ran at the fox. The tom clawed open the fox's nose as it tried to sink it's fangs in the black tom's pelt. The she-cat snapped out of her daze as the fox let out a yelp of pain. _I have to help! _The she-cat thought as she ran over to the fox. She ranked her claws down the fox's side, feeling a glow of satisfaction as blood waved from the wound. Unable to keep up with the two cats after getting many wounds the fox turned tail and ran.

"You mouse-brain!" the tom growled as he look at the small she-cat. "I never seen a more stupid cat in all my life! Everyone knows there was a fox around here!"

"Then why are you here?" The she-cat asked as she licked a bit wound her her shoulder.

The tom look at her with his mouth open but nothing came out, he shook his head then narrow his eyes at her.

"Were did you learn to fight like that? I-I mean those moves where really great! It looked like you've fought all the foxes around the lake!" The she-cat smiled, her golden eyes glowing.

"Maybe I could show you some time?" The tom asked, then thought _What am I saying! She's a ThunderClan cat!_

"Sure, I'll see you then" The she-cat purred, she touched her nose to his then ran back to her camp.

* * *

><p><strong>Hahaha! I was going through this and saw there wasn't any cutenees love in here, so here it is but I will not tell you who the cats are, but I bet you can guess! Anyway the two cat's names will be known later on and I think this is the only time it dose the No One's POV...<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Lionpaw's POV

When the gray tabby awoke he saw that only two of his den-mates where still in the den. Lightpaw who was sleeping like she had just gotten back from battle training and his sister Soulpaw who looked like she had been a both he dawn patrol and a hunting patrol. The tabby tom yawned as he padded out of his den to see that Silentpaw and Jayfeather had just gotten back from their Moonpool meeting. Lionpaw felt fair away from his brother, he knew that Silentpaw was part of the world of StarClan and that the two couldn't be like they where when kits. But at the same time her was prude of his littermate, after all her did remember all those herbs and what to us them for. Silentpaw's green eyes where glazed over with exhaustion as he follow Jayfeather to the medicine cat's den. Lionpaw had even taken a step when he heard Thornclaw call him over to the thorn tunnel.

"Today we need to clean the elder's bedding." the golden brown warrior announced.

_Cleaning nest! Why do I have to do it? Why can't you get Soulpaw or Lightpaw to do it! _Lionpaw thought with an annoyed snort. _Because Soulpaw already did her part by hunting for her clan-mates and patrolling the border and Lightpaw has done the same! _The gray tabby tom heard his mentor's reply in his mind. As the two padded through the tunnel and out into the forest Lionpaw knew there was no point in arguing and that the sooner he got this done the sooner he could do something to protect his clan! It didn't take long for them to get to a old tree almost covered in the green plant. Then just as muck time to bet two bundles of it ready to carry back to camp. By the time the apprentice and his mentor had gotten back to camp Lionpaw saw that Lightpaw was up, but she still looked tired like she had been up all night. Lionpaw shook that thought away, it must have been Thistlepaw's snoring that keep her up.

When the gray tabby tom padded into the warrior's den he saw that Longtail was fast asleep and that Purdy was talking Mousefur's ear off. The brown tabby tom stopped talking when he noticed Lionpaw and Thornclaw. Lionpaw had padded over to Longtail and poked him in the side, waking the blind elder.

"I'm need to clean your nest." Lionpaw meow as Longtail got out of his nest.

Lionpaw then got to work on Longtail's nest, taking the smelly and steal bits of moss out of his nest. Thornclaw got to work on Purdy's nest as the brown tabby started to fell his long stories. It didn't take that long for them to clean the nests but with Purdy talking the full time it seem to take a moon.

"That's a nice story and all but I think I might be need for a patrol or something." Lionpaw said as he slowly back out of the den.

"You young'ens always got somewhere to go!" Purdy snorted.

The brown tabby was about to say something else when Lionpaw was final out of the den.

"An' rude to!" Lionpaw barely heard Purdy say that as he padded over to the fresh-kill pile where his sister Nightpaw had picked up a fat mouse.

"Is that for the elders?" Lionpaw asked as his sister padded over to him.

Nightpaw didn't say anything but nodded as she padded to the elder's den, before she was a step in the den Lionpaw called to her "Good luck with Purdy!" His sister twitched her tail tip to show she had heard him.

**(Time Leap)**

Lionpaw awoke to a cold breeze coming in the den, that told him that Leaf-fall was on the way. Lionpaw looked around his blue eyes stopping when they got to Lightpaw's nest. It was empty, and It smelled like she had been in it since sun-high. An uneasy feeling came over Lionpaw as he padded out of the apprentice's den. By the look of the sky dawn was on it way, turning the sky to a gray.

Just as Lionpaw padded over to the thorn tunnel he stopped. He smelled Lightpaw's scent and soon seen her head has she walked inside of the camp. Lionpaw eyes grow wide with surprise when the bright ginger she-cat padded inside the camp. Lightpaw's eyes where the same.

"Where where you?" Lionpaw asked.

"I want for a walk!" Lightpaw snapped as she quickly walk to the apprentice's den.

Lionpaw watch her go, eyes lingering where her tail tip just had disappeared into their den. Lionpaw had no idea what all that was about or where his den-mate had been. It was odd to see her snap like that and Lionpaw knew her almost as well as he knew his littermates. But this Lightpaw, he didn't know, but he had a felling that she didn't just go for a walk.

* * *

><p><strong>I bet you could guess something like this would happen. No Lionpaw dose not love Lightpaw!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Lionpaw's POV

As days when by, Lionpaw noticed that Lightpaw was far ahead in training. She knew moves before her mentor Lionblaze had showed her. Lightpaw had also been more short tempered when ever one of the apprentices asked where she was going. Lionpaw knew he should keep an eye on her, he need to make sure his den-mate and best friend was alright. If Lightpaw was just going for a walk then everything would be alright, _but what if it was something it's not? _The gray tabby tom thought as he picked up a fat vole for the elders.

**(Time Leap)**

Lionpaw couldn't get any sleep, just as well cause now he was follow Lightpaw. The bright ginger she-cat walked through the forest at ease, unaware that Lionpaw was on her tail. Lightpaw seemed to have walked all night, but that was before Lionpaw guessed where she was going... the WindClan border. The gray tabby tom had a bad felling about this, he didn't what to see what happened next. But he knew he had to, he need to keep his clan-mates safe.

As soon as Lightpaw had gotten to the open part of the WindClan border she came to a halt. Lionpaw hide in the bushes where he could see Lightpaw but she couldn't see him. It didn't take long till Lionpaw scented WindClan, that was when a black tom padded over the border and touched noses with Lightpaw.

"Breezepelt! It's good to see you!" Lightpaw purred as she nuzzled the black tom's cheek.

The tom smiled and purred as he licked Lightpaw's ear and intertwined his tail with hers. The two pushed close to one another, a glow of happiness was in both cats amber eyes. Lionpaw felt sick, how could Lightpaw do this! Breezepelt was a WindClan warrior! She could have any feelings for him! But no matter how many times Lionpaw said this, he know it was a lie. Lightpaw was in love with a WindClan warrior. The gray tabby apprentice left his clan-mate and wait some where close by, he need to talk to Lightpaw.

**(Time Leap)**

It was well past moon high when Lightpaw came padded out of the bushes, her eyes grow wide when she saw Lionpaw. Shock at first then anger came o light in her amber eyes.

"Where you **spying **on me!" Lightpaw demanded.

"Yes, but I was worried about you. I know about you and Breezepelt. You have to stop seeing him..." Lionpaw said, shock by how calm his voice was.

"I can't! I love him and he loves me! And your just jealous! Jealous that I have someone and you don't!" Lightpaw snapped before running back to camp.

Lionpaw was frozen where he was standing, stunned by what Lightpaw had said. Was he really just jealous? No, he wasn't he was just worried about his clan-mate. But there was nothing he could do, Lightpaw was determined to be with Breezepelt. _Maybe she might run away because of me! _Lionpaw thought fearfully. Lionpaw knew he wouldn't tell anyone what he had seen, not to Lightpaw's mother Dovewing or to her brother Thistlepaw. The gray tabby tom sighed as he slowly walked back to camp.

When he had gotten back to his den and lied down in his nest, he saw that Lightpaw was already there and fast asleep. Lionpaw lied down in his nest, he would get a little sleep before he was need to go on any patrol.

**(Time Leap)**

Day by day Lightpaw grow more dissented from her clan-mates, only talking to them when she need to. One day she had come to Lionpaw asking why he hadn't told anyone what she was doing.

"Because you my friend and I care about you." Lionpaw had answered.

Lightpaw then understood why Lionpaw had followed her, he just wanted to keep her safe. Then one day when Lightpaw and Lionpaw had gone out hunting with there mentors Lionblaze and Thornclaw, Lightpaw had a plan. When the two apprentices when to find pray with out there mentors was when Lightpaw said what it was.

"I'm going to go and join WindClan." Lightpaw announced as they gotten out of ear shot of the two warriors.

"What!" Lionpaw didn't know how to take this.

"If I join WindClan then I can be with Breezepelt! I won't have to hide my feelings for him!" Lightpaw smiled, her eyes glowed.

* * *

><p><strong>I bet you knew something like this was going to happen! And for anyone who had guess that Lightpaw was seeing Breezepelt you win! Now I do like BreezexHeather but in this story Heathertail will be mates with Harespring. I've been thinking and there may be another bookstory when it's just Lightpaw's POV and it will tell her life and how things went for her :3**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Silentpaw's POV

The medicine cat apprentice awoke to his clan-mates panic. When he had stepped out of his den to see what was going on he saw that Dovewing was looking through to camp call for her daughter Lightpaw. Silentpaw's mother Ivypool was helping, along with Bumblestripe, Lionblaze, and Brambleclaw. Then Dovewing stopped and looked over to Lionblaze as of she had found out where her kit was. Lionblaze nodded and to two went out into the forest. Silentpaw could hear _Maybe she went to join her father in ShadowClan..._ from Dovewing's thought as of she had said them out loud. It was a shock to hear this, but things like this had been happen to Silentpaw for some time now. The ginger tom shook his head to clear the thought, that was when he saw Lionpaw. His brother had a worried look in his eyes, but also was very calm as if he knew where Lightpaw was. Silentpaw looked at his brother with narrowed eyes and tired to read his thoughts. _There wasting there time... Lightpaw is already in WindClan._ The gray tabby thought as he watch the other warriors and apprentices. Silentpaw was shock by what he learned, Lightpaw in WindClan? He knew she liked open spaces, but he would of never guessed she join WindClan!

Silentpaw looked around for Lightpaw's brother Thistlepaw, he knew that the littermates where very close. But he couldn't find the gray and brown tabby tom. Silentpaw snorted as he padded over to his brother Lionpaw.

"Do you know where Thistlepaw went?" The ginger tom asked.

"He went with his mentor Berrynose and Cinderheart to the WindClan border to see if Lightpaw's around there." Lionpaw answered.

_Why don't you tell them you know where she is! _Silentpaw thought as he give his brother a nod. Then as Silentpaw was about to open his mouth to say something Thistlepaw came running through the thorn tunnel, Berrynose and Cinderheart close behind him.

Firestar saw them and jumped down from the high-ledge to speak with the patrol.

"What did you find?" Firestar asked.

"Lightpaw has join WindClan!" Thistlepaw yell before his mentor Berrynose could open his mouth.

The clan broke into shocked whispers as soon as Thistlepaw finished speaking.

"How could she betray ThunderClan!" Poppyfrost whispered.

"Did they let her join?" Sorreltail whispered.

Silentpaw turned his attainment to Thistlepaw, the brown and gray tabby had a look of horror on his face. He couldn't believe that his sister would join WindClan, he didn't want to believe it.

"Someone should go get Dovewing and Lionblaze." Firestar called when he could make himself heard.

"I'll go!" Lionpaw said as he jumped to his paws.

"Very well. Thornclaw and Sorreltail will go as well." Firestar announced.

**(Time Leap)**

It was the night of the gathering and Silentpaw couldn't wait to go. Dovewing had asked if she could go to the gathering to night so she could see how her daughter is. But Silentpaw guessed she also what to see the father of her kits and tell him what had happened. Silentpaw knew there wasn't time to think about that as all the cats going to the gather where ready to leave. After they had gone thought the thorn tunnel Silentpaw started to walk next to Smokepaw. The gray tabby she-cat's eyes where glowing as the clan walked to the island.

"I wonder if WindClan will say anything about Lightpaw joining them?" Silentpaw asked.

"I don't think so..." Smokepaw surged then added "It's a good thing Thistlepaw didn't come."

"It is. He might try and make Lightpaw leave when it was up to her to join WindClan in the first place." Silentpaw agreed.

The two talk for some time, that was till Silentpaw felt eyes burning into his back. When he look behind him he saw that it was his brother Lionpaw, glaring at him as if he just broke into the nursery and killed a kit. Then the ginger tom remembered Lionpaw's crush on Smokepaw. _I don't like her like that!_ Silentpaw thought as he turn his head around.

* * *

><p><strong>Lightpaw is gone now! But that don't mean we won't see her ever again, now for the BreezexLight. They might have kits, but if they do Lightpaw dies cause she will have the same thing happen to her as Silverstream did. But if she don't have kits... well I haven't thought of that yet... sorry to Lightpaw fans if I pick the kits road<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Silentpaw's POV

When the ThunderClan had gotten to the gathering, Silentpaw saw that RiverClan was there and so was WindClan. ShadowClan was here yet so the clans had some time to talk to one another. Silentpaw saw Heathertail and Harespring talking with Reedwhisker and Mosspelt from RiverClan. He also saw Breezepelt talking to Redwillow and Applefur. Silentpaw looked around to see where his brother Lionpaw was. He saw him with some apprentice from RiverClan and WindClan. There was Fuzzypaw, Hollowpaw, Mossypaw, and Boulderpaw. Then he saw Smokepaw join Lionpaw with the others, she sat next to Lionpaw and the six apprentices started talking about how much a pain it was to clean the elder's nest and tend to there fleas and remove ticks. Silentpaw sighted as he padded over to join Mothwing, Willowshine, and Kestrelflight. Silentpaw saw his mentor Jayfeather talking to Lionblaze and after a few heartbeats he came to join the other medicine cats. As soon as Jayfeather sat down Silentpaw scented ShadowClan and soon saw Blackstar leading a patrol of ShadowClan warriors, apprentices, elders, and some queens.

The four leaders jumped up into the branches of the tree. Almost as fast as the leaders climbed, Mistystar let out a yell to start the gathering.

"RiverClan is doing well and hunting is fine" Mistystar announced, she give Onestar a nod.

"WindClan has a new apprentice, Lightpaw has left the life of living under trees and in thorns and brambles and has joined with WindClan." Onestar said with a challenging glare at Firestar.

"I'm glade to hear that WindClan has allowed a former clan-mate of mine to join them and I wish her the best of luck in her new home." Firestar nodded.

Onestar snorted then give Blackstar a nod.

"Everything is fine in ShadowClan." The big white tom said coolly then give a small nod to Firestar.

"ThunderClan is also well and has nothing new to report" Firestar announced.

With that the gathering started to break up, some of the others went to say there good byes and wish them luck come leaf-fall that was close like a fox stalking in the undergrowth.

**(Time Leap)**

It was two sunrises since the gathering. Silentpaw had been shocked when Onestar said that Lightpaw had joined them instead of keeping quiet about it. But then again Lightpaw was a great apprentice and would make an even better warrior. _ThunderClan's loss was WindClan's gain... _Silentpaw thought as he got out of his nest. He knew there was no us thinking about it, Lightpaw had left the clan she was born in to be with the one she loved. Silentpaw knew he could never have the kind of life his littermates could have and that left an empty felling from in his heart. But that was the medicine cat's code, to not take a mate... to not have kits. It didn't seem fair that being a medicine cat meant that he couldn't have that kind of thing. His brother Lionpaw could have that life with Smokepaw. His sisters could have that life to! But not Silentpaw, he wanted to a medicine cat, he would have to be strong like a warrior though.

**(Time Leap)**

It was sun-high, Silentpaw and Jayfeather where gathering catmint for their herb store. The two worked in silence, there wasn't anything that need to be said.

When the sun was just starting to sink. Jayfeather and Silentpaw had gotten a fair amount of catmint and would be ready if greencough or whitecough came. They had would come back tomorrow to get more herbs for the store but till then they needed to take this catmint back to camp. The same silence the two had well gathering the herbs as as strong as ever, as they walked. Silentpaw toke this as time to think. His mind wondered to why Lightpaw might of left the ThunderClan, then to why Lionpaw had keep her secret. Silentpaw knew that the two where close friends, maybe it was that bond that allowed Lionpaw to do so? Or was it something else. No matter how many times Silentpaw went over this is his mind he got nothing, nothing at all. But there was a lot more to think about. How Lionpaw acted after Smokepaw had walked with Silentpaw to the gathering was one thing. Was something going on between Lionpaw and Smokepaw? And if so was Silentpaw right in the middle of it?

* * *

><p><strong>Here we go! Chapter 10! Silentpaw is having some thoughts about what happened in the last chapter, but what could this mean for him, Smokepaw, and Lionpaw?<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Lionpaw's POV

Lionpaw padded back to camp with the apprentices Hollypaw and Pinepaw. The three had gone hunting with Lionpaw's mentor Thornclaw and the warriors Brakenfur and Sandstorm. Three of the cats had pray in there jaws. Sandstorm a skinny mouse, Hollypaw had a small blackbird, and Lionpaw had a squirrel. It wasn't a lot, but pray had become scarce for some time. That only meant that Leaf-fall was a pone them. The hunger of Leaf-bear didn't seem that far away anymore. But ThunderClan was doing well, apart from losing a good set of paws. The gray tabby tom sight as he remembered that Lightpaw was now in WindClan, but also remembered that was what she had wanted. Lionpaw had promised not to tell the clan where she had gone and he had keep that promise.

Lionpaw looked over to where Smokepaw was talking to Silentpaw, the two had gotten really close and Lionpaw didn't like that. The gray tabby tom couldn't get over that Smokepaw looked at his brother with the same love in her eyes, muck like his father Bumblestripe's when he looks at his mother Ivypool. He also couldn't shake the dark felling that came over him. He wanted Smokepaw to look at him like that! _Am I jealous? _Lionpaw thought as he lied down next to Hollypaw. The gold and black she-cat was sharing a mouse with her brother Pinepaw. Lionpaw was about to say something when he heard Firestar call the clan together.

"It is time that Smokepaw, Pinepaw, Hollypaw, and Fallenpaw became warriors," The ThunderClan leader started.

"I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on those apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn."

"Smokepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Smokepaw answered, her eyes glowed.

"Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Smokepaw, from this moment you will be known as Smokeheart. StarClan honors your wisdom and warmth, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Firestar touched Smokeheart on the head and the smoky gray tabby she-cat lick his shoulder. Then she went to join the warriors and her former mentor Graystripe.

"Pinepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." The golden brown tabby announced.

"Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Pinepaw, from this moment you will be known as Pinepelt. StarClan honors your loyalty and skill, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Then like with Smokeheart Firestar touched Pinepelt's head with his nose. As it went on Hollypaw became Hollyheart and Fallenpaw became Fallenbird.

"Smokeheart! Pinepelt! Hollyheart! Fallenbird!" The clan called.

Lionpaw saw Smokeheart looking at Silentpaw as he called her warrior name, almost louder then his clan-mates. The smoky gray she-cat's eyes glowed with a strong happiness when she heard Silentpaw call her new name.

**(Time Leap) **

Lionpaw lay in his nest, his littermates Soulpaw and Nightpaw where fast asleep. The new warriors, Smokeheart, Pinepelt, Hollyheart, and Fallenbird where standing grad. Lionpaw could imagine Smokeheart as she sat grad, ears pricked, bright green eyes looking a head of her. Lionpaw wished he could be there with her, that he could be more then friends with her. But it seem as though she was in love with Silentpaw. Lionpaw knew he should be happy that Smokeheart was happy, but it was hard for Lionpaw to fell anything but jealousy. The gray tabby tom wished it was him Smokeheart loved.

Lionpaw remembered a story he heard from one of the warriors. It was about this cat named Ashfur, he was jealous that the cat he loved, loved someone else. Lionpaw never like the sounds of him and never wanted to be anything like him. _But has that changed? Have I become something I never wanted to? _Lionpaw thought. Then he knew there was no answer to his question, at lest not right now. He knew he need to find out if he was like that cat, and if he was he hoped that he would never try anything crazy.

* * *

><p><strong>Lead-fall is here for the clans! Anyway we come to a hard time for Lionpaw. It seems that the love of his apprentice life loves his brother Silentpaw. I have a bad felling about this and I bet that the SmokexLion fans are like "WHAT! Damn you Silentpaw! Smokeheart is Lionpaw's!" SmokexSilent fans must be like YEAH! and the rare inbetween fans are like "Aww" now if Silentpaw likes Smokheart back? Well I haven't thought that far a head yet... but we'll find out :3<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

No One's POV

A smoky gray tabby she-cat said grad over the camp, she was happy to be made a warrior and even more happier that Silentpaw had called her new name. She knew Lionpaw was in love with her, but no matter how hard she tried to give him a chance she knew she didn't feel the same. She had gotten strong feelings for his brother, but he was a medicine cat apprentice. It wasn't allowed and could never happen, not in a leaders nine life times. Smokeheart knew this might have been how Leafpool felt when she was about to leave the clan to be with Crowfeather. But thinks could never happen like that, not even all the wishing in the world will do her any good.

Smokeheart looked over to her friends Pinepelt, Hollyheart, and Fallenbird. The three where looking over the distance keeping their ears pricked so they could keep the camp safe. Smokeheart sighted as she looked to the stars and wondering if StarClan was looking over her. If so, why was it she felt so hopeless. Falling for a medicine cat was the dumpiest thing she could of ever done.

Smokeheart looked at her best friend Hollyheart, she would never get together with Lionpaw. Hollyheart was in love with him and Smokeheart would never do anything like that to her best friend. The black and gold she-cat had told Smokeheart about her crush on Lionpaw and how she wished it was her Lionpaw liked. _I just hope things don't get out of hand... _Smokeheart thought.

Hollyheart sat next to her brothers, Pinepelt and Fallenbird. Her gray eyes looking out into the distance keeping her clan safe. The black and gold she-cat looked at her foster-sister, Smokeheart. Then not for the first time she wished she was the smoky gray tabby. Smokeheart had everything she would of wanted, good friends and the tom of her dreams mooning over her. Hollyheart knew that Smokeheart didn't mean for any of this to happen. Hollyheart sighed as she looked to the stars, going back to when she was still an apprentice. To when Lionpaw was made an apprentice, the two had gotten very close that day. But that was also the day Lionpaw had told her about his crush on Smokeheart- then Smokepaw-. That was when Hollyheart wished she was Smokeheart, that Lionpaw had liked her. Pinepelt had told her that all good things come in time, but it was her first night as a warrior. When Hollyheart, her brothers, and Smokeheart had gotten their warrior names Hollyheart saw the look Smokeheart had given Silentpaw and how her green eyes glowed when the bright ginger tom called her name. Hollyheart knew that Smokeheart felt something for him, Hollyheart didn't know if Silentpaw felt the same way for her and that made Hollyheart worried.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, sorry the wait! The computer I make most of my stories on crashed so I'm now useing a didfferent one. Not that long cause it's an No One's POV and we jump from Smokeheart to Hollyheart. Now Hollyheart has a crush on Lionpaw and I don't think they will get together.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

Lionpaw's POV

It had been two moons after Smokeheart and her friends had gotten their warrior's name. Lionpaw had almost gotten over the fact that Smokeheart didn't love him, but his brother Silentpaw. Smokeheart and Lionpaw where still good friends, but nothing more. One day Lionpaw even asked Smokeheart why she didn't like him the way he liked her. She had told him; "A friend of mine as feelings for you, and I would never hurt her like that."

Lionpaw didn't know who the smoky gray tabby might be talking about, but by the look his friend had given him he knew he shouldn't ask. That was a day ago, and Lionpaw had still been thinking about that. The gray tabby tom's sister Soulpaw had done what she could for him. Soulpaw said she could guess who it was, but had told Lionpaw that he would have to find out for himself.

Lionpaw was now out in the forest patrolling the WindClan border with Hollyheart, his mentor Thornclaw, and Icecloud. The white she-cat was talking to her daughter, Hollyheart well Thornclaw toke the lead. For the first time in moons Lionpaw remembered his former clan-mate, Lightpaw. The ginger she-cat's brother, Thistlepaw had been doing better. The brown and gray tabby tom had been doing so well in his training that he was close to getting his own warrior name, along with Lionpaw and his littermates Soulpaw and Nightpaw. Lionpaw had no idea when Silentpaw would get his full medicine cat name, but knew that it might be sooner or later. He was after all a great medicine cat, well next to some others.

When the patrol had gotten to the open part of the border Lionpaw saw a WindClan patrol padding over. The cats in it where Breezepelt, Whitetail, and Boulderpaw. Before anyone knew what was going on Icecloud asked Whitetail; "How's Lightpaw doing?"

"Light_wing_ and she's doing good." Breezepelt answered narrowing his eyes at the ThunderClan patrol.

"She got her warrior name! Lucky!" Lionpaw whispered to Hollyheart.

"You should be hearing from her in the gathering in the next two nights." Whitetail said, then the patrols headed off.

**(Time Leap)**

When Lionpaw had gotten back to camp he went to find Thistlepaw, the gray and brown tabby should know about his sister becoming a warrior. Then he would go tell Smokeheart about Lightwing as well. As luck would have it Smokeheart and Thistlepaw where in the clearing talking by the apprentice den.

"Thistlepaw! I've gotten news about Lightpaw!" Lionpaw called as he ran over to the two.

"Really? What is it?" Thistlepaw asked as he looked at his den-mate.

"She got her warrior name!" Lionpaw purred.

"She did? I wounder why they made her a warrior so fast." Thistlepaw wondered.

"She's Lightwing and Whitetail said we find out at the gathering." Lionpaw answered.

"I hope I get to go. Maybe I'll see her there..." Thistlepaw sighed.

Lionpaw looked over at Smokeheart, her gray tabby and her green eyes. Lionpaw loved how she never toke it to heart when the others called her a loner or a rouge. Lionpaw wished she would become his mate when he became a warrior, maybe they could have kits some day. But it didn't change the fact that Smokeheart seemed to live Silentpaw. Silentpaw was a medicine cat and Lionpaw knew that no matter how much Silentpaw may or may not like her he would not break the medicine cat code, but the bright ginger tom would want her to be happy.

Lionpaw sighed as he nodded to the two then went inside the apprentice's den and lied down in his nest. When the gray tom when back into his thoughts he remembered that Hollyheart had always showed a liking in him, but he never felt he same way about her. Yes, she was a good looking she-cat but he never saw Hollyheart as anything but a friend. Maybe one day everything would work out.

**(Time Leap)**

It was raining outside, a bad day to be out patrolling. Lionpaw had been one of the unlucky ones, alone with Smokeheart, Soulpaw, and Thornclaw. It had been a good thing Lionpaw had his sister with him. But then the gray tom heard something. It was behind him, then when he got the secant, he knew what it was. Before Lionpaw could say anything the fox jumped out of the undergrowth and ran right at Smokeheart. Teeth beard in a snarl the fox tried to pick the smoky gray tabby she-cat up by the throat, but before it could bit down Lionpaw jumped into it's back. Clawing a paw full of fur and flash from the fox's back. With a growl it tried to shake him off and when it did there was a patch of fur missing between the fox's shoulders. The two glared at on another, eyes cold as stone before the fox turned tail and ran.

When Lionpaw looked at his clan-mates e saw shock in there eyes.

"You should be a warrior! Seeing how you fought that fox!" Soulpaw mewed, breaking the silence.

"Your right. We should tell Firestar right away." Thornclaw agreed.

With that they headed back to camp, Lionpaw had his head high prod of how well he fought for his clan.

"Thank you." Smokeheart smiled as she padded over to Lionpaw then she added "You where very brave."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, now I gusee your all wondering what it'll be for Smokeheart and Lionpaw. Well for Lionpaw it could be LionxSmoke or LionxHolly and for Smokeheart it could be SilentxSmoke or LionxSmoke. And for any fans of one of them parings, even LightxLion I will be making one-shorts it they had become mates, so no worrys ;3<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Lionpaw's POV

"I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn." the ginger tom started.

"Lionpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Firestar asked.

"I do" Lionpaw answered.

"Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Lionpaw, from this moment you will be known as Lionfrost. StarClan honors your fighting skill and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Firestar said as he touch Lionfrost of his head with his muzzle.

The gray tabby tom licked his shoulder and soon the clan called out his warrior name "Lionfrost! Lionfrost!" He like the sound of that.

**(Time Leap)**

When it camp close to time from Lionfrost to stand gird over the camp he saw Smokeheart pad over to him.

"Thank you for saving me.." The smokey gray tabby she-cat smiled, her green eyes warm.

Lionfrost unable to speak due to silent vow give her a nod and as Smokeheart went to the warrior's den to get some rest he saw Hollyheart looking at the smokey gray she-cat with a sharp anger and jealousy in her amber eyes. _What's gotten into her? _Lionfrost thought as he looked out into the forest. But at the same time worry wormed it's way into him, worry for Smokeheart and what the black and gold she-cat would do.

No One's POV

It was sunset and Hollyheart was on her way to see Lionfrost. He was just made a warrior and she wanted to wish him luck with his vow of silence, but froze when she saw Smokeheart. The smokey gray she-cat looked at the newly made warrior with warm gaze, her green eyes seemed to glow. A flaming anger burned inside the black and gold she-cat as she narrowed her amber eyes at Smokeheart. She would had to speak with her about what was going on.

Not long after the smokey gray she-cat was inside the warrior's den Hollyheart followed. She padded over to her _friend's _nest. She give her a poke in the side and when Smokeheart awoke Hollyheart whispered "Meet me by the training hollow."

Hollyheart was first to get to the taring hollow and not no after Smokeheart joined.

"Is everything alright?" Smokeheart asked, worry and a bit of tiredness in her green eyes.

"Like you wouldn't know!" Hollyheart snapped, anger burning like a fire in her eyes.

Smokeheart jumped back in alarm, Hollyheart couldn't blame her seeing as Smokeheart must of seen her as being the kind of she-cat not to be this angry. _She should know better! Just because she can be sharp doesn't mean I can't! _Hollyheart thought unable digging her claws into the mossy ground.

"You said you didn't like Lionfrost! You said you never try to steal him from me!" Hollyheart growled.

Anger came strong in Smokeheart green gaze as she glared at the black and gold she-cat.

"Lionfrost is not an item! He's a living tom and... I **love** him!" Smokeheart snapped, shocked as she felt what she said was true.

The strong anger was still growing in Hollyheart's amber eyes and she snarled "I will never forgive you! Never!" before she ran out into the forest.

Lionfrost's POV

When Lionfrost seen Smokeheart pad back into camp, a worried look in her eyes the gray tabby tom couldn't help but pad over to her.

"Is everything alright?" Lionfrost asked, worry in his blue eyes.

"It's Hollyheart... we had a fight.." Smokeheart answered, her legs where shaky.

Lionfrost pressed him self close to her, letting the she-cat lean on his shoulder.

"It's doesn't matter what you two fought over... I'll be here for you, no matter what." Lionfrost vowed.

Without say another word the two stayed awake looking out into the forest, their tails intertwined.

* * *

><p><strong>So here we have it! Now I bet there is some WTF I thought Smokeheart was in love with Silentpaw! Well, for this story it's more of a kitten crush well she had true deep feelings for Lionpaw, now Lionfrost. But don't worry if it is the wishes of fans then I will make a one-short about who you think Lionfrost and Smokeheart should be paired with ;3<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Silentpaw's POV

A few days had gone by and Silentpaw saw that his brother Lionfrost and Smokeheart had become mates. The bright ginger tom did fell a little jealous, but he wanted Smokeheart to be happy, but what made Silentpaw worry was how Hollyheart looked at the smokey gray she-cat. He had a bad felling about the look of hate in the black and gold she-cat's amber eyes.

"Silentpaw!" The bright ginger tom was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Lionforst's deep voice.

"Time to leave for the gathering?" Silentpaw asked as he padded out of his and Jayfeather's den.

"It is, Soulpaw and Thistlepaw are waiting for by the apprentice den for you." Lionfrost nodded before padded over to join Smokeheart.

Silentpaw got to his paws and looked over at his mentor Jayfeather, the gray tom give him a nod then he ran over to join his sisters Soulpaw and Nightpaw.

"You two are so lucky!" Soulpaw mumbled when she saw Silentpaw.

"I know you wanted to go t-" Nightpaw stared but got cut off by Soulpaw saying "I wanted to see if my friend Lightwing was there!"

"Don't worry. If I see her I'll tell her you said hi." Silentpaw promised.

Soulpaw nodded, but didn't say anything. Nightpaw was about to say something to try and chear up the blue-gray and white tabby but Firestar's voice cut her off.

"We'll tell you all about it." Silentpaw promised before getting to his paws to join the others.

The group of cats started to move off, Silentpaw walked infront of Hollyheart and Thistlepaw. The black and gold she-cat was talking to the gray and brown tabby in a soft whisper. Silentpaw strained his ears trying to pick up what Hollyheart was saying.

"And toi think Smokeheart said she didn't love him... that lying fox-heart." Hollyheart growled in a light whisper.

"But don't you want Lionfrost to be happy?" Thistlepaw wondered, his voice as low as Hollyheart's.

"I wanted to be with Lionfrost, only me and him." Hollyheart whispered.

Thistlepaw shoke his head and walked about from the black and gold she-cat and ran over to walk with his mentor Berrynose.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter isn't that long but I'm back to working on it ;) We will hear what about Lightwing in the next chapter<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Silentpaw's POV

It didn't take long for ThunderClan to get to the island, and when they did they meet Onestar on his way with some of WindClan. The leaders give one another a nod then head out again. ThunderClan let WindClan go first and then when ThunderClan got across they saw that they where the last clan to get to the island. When they got there Silentpaw saw Thistlepaw looking around for his sister, he came to a stop when he came to Breezepelt. Silentpaw was to fair away to hear what the brown and gray tabby tom was saying but he could guess he was asking about his siser Lightwing. The black tom narrowed his eyes before he answered, then with a nod Thistlepaw walked away. He walked over to talk to Heathertail, a close by queen. From what Silentpaw heard the father was Harespring. The bright ginger tom walked over to join the two.

"How is Lightwing?" The brown and gray apprentice asked.

"She should be fine, but StarClan help her when her kits come." Heathertail purred.

"Hey Silentpaw!" The bright ginger tom stop when he heard his name and soon turned he head to see his mentor Jayfeather with the WindClan medicine cat Kestrelflight and a young black she-cat with bright amber eyes. Silentpaw would of liked to go talk with Thistlepaw and Heathertail, but seeing this new apprentie made him wounder if Kestrelflight had gotten an apprentie.

"This is Nightpaw, she is my apprentice." Kestrelflight said as Silentpaw got close.

"Hello Nightpaw, I'm Silentpaw." The bright ginger tom nodded.

The small black she-cat give Silentpaw a shy nod, so Silentpaw started to talk with her. He was calm and soon Nightpaw wasn't so shy. Then it didn't take long for Onestar to start the gathering. All the cats in the clearing stopped talking at looked to the large tree infront of them where the leaders sat in the branches, the deputys sitting on some of he roots that had come out of the ground.

"All is well in ShadowClan. Pray is good and we have three new warriors. Pinenose, Starlingwing, and Ferretclaw." Blackstar called.

With that the clans started to cheer for the new warriors names. Then they became silent when Mistystar stepped foreword. There had been new kits born in RiverClan, but there wasn't anything else for the blue-gray she-cat to say. Then Onestar stepped foreword.

"Everything is well in WindClan, the rabbits are still running and we have to queens waiting for their kits to be born." The light brown tabby leader meowed, then soon added with a sly glare at Firestar "It seems Silentlight likes it better in WindClan then she ever like ThunderClan."

"I'm glade to hear that one of my former clan-mates has found a place she can call home." Firestar stated calmly before looking at the cats in the clearing and started to tell some of the news in ThunderClan.

* * *

><p><strong>Onestar... I dislike you . ... anyway Lightwing is gonna have Breezepelt's kits :3<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Lionfrost POV

The gray tabby tom narrowed his eyes in thought as he walk foreword. He walked with Smokeheart, they tails twining as they padded back to camp.

"I hope Breezepelt takes care of Lightwing and her kits." Lionfrost finaly meowed, breaking the silence.

"So do I, Lightwing was a good friend of mine." Smokeheart agreed.

The two talked for some time, wondering about how Lightwing would do after she had her kits, they would be half-clan, but seeing as Lightwing joined WindClan the other clans might not think a lot about it.

"Lightwing must be happy with Breezepelt." Smokeheart thought out loud.

"She did leave her family and friends to be with him." Lionfrost agreed.

Smokeheart yawned as the clan got back to camp and Lionfrost couldn't help but smile.

No Ones POV

Hollyheart watched as Lionfrost and Smokeheart lied down in there nest, they pelts touching. Hollyheart snorted as she lied down in her nest on the other side of the warrior's den. The black and gold she-cat's amber eyes narrow before she closed them and was in a deep sleep. When she opened her eyes she saw that she was in a forest, she also seen a gray tom. Hollyheart had never seen this cat before, but from the scent he had she knew he was ThunderClan.

"Who are you?" Hollyheart asked as the gray tom padded over to her.

"My name is Ashfur, I was once a ThunderClan warrior." The gray tom answered, his dark blue eyes calm.

"Why has a StarClan warrior come to see me?" The black and gold she-cat asked, her eyes wide with shock.

"I have seen something in you, something that was once in me. You need to let go of what you wanted with Lionfrost and be happy that he is." Ashfur answered.

"I can't! Smokeheart lied to me! I will never forgive her for that!" Hollyheart snarled.

Ashfur sighed then started to fade as he did he said "The path you picked will bring you nothing bur sorrow..."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! Ashfur really change didn't he? Anyway I think that after his death he felt bad for all the bad things he had done when he was alive and now he wants to try and make things right.<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

No One's POV

Lightwing lay on her side, pain stronger then anything she ever known was going throw her as she kitted. Breezepelt had been pacing outside the nursery till Nightpaw told him to go get Lightwing some water.

"Almost there! The first kit should be here soon!" Kestrelflight announced as he placed a Nightpaw's paw on Lightwing's flank.

The ginger she-cat had to stop herself from snaping at the young medicine cat apprentice.

"Here comes one!" Nightpaw mewed as she looked at her mentor unsure of what to do.

"Very good." Kestrelflight nodded as he went to open the birth sack, he placed the kit by Nightpaw and said "Lick her the worng way to warm her up."

Nightpaw done as he said and soon two other kits where born. Kestrelflight placed the kits in Lightwing's nest where they started to suckle and Nightpaw went out into the clearing to see that Breezepelt had just gotten back.

"Breezepelt! You have two she-kits and a tom!" Nightpaw called.

The black tom's amber eyes grow wide then he ran to the nursery to see his mate and kits. What he saw made his heart stop, his kits where so perfect. One of the she-kits where brown and white tabby, her sister a gray tabby. Then there was his son, he was a silver tom with dark gray paws and looked alot like Breezepelt, well the brown and white tabby looked like Lightwing.

"What should we call them?" Lightwing asked, licking all three kits on the head.

"How about Songkit?" Breezepelt asked as he touched his nose to the tabby and white she-kit's head.

"I like it." Lightwing purred as Songkit let out a small mew.

"What about Waterkit for our son?" Lightwing woundered with a warm tease in her mew.

Breezepelt purred and nodded, then the two looked at th gray tabby she-kit.

"Ashkit." Breezepelt and Lightwing said at the same time.

**(Time Leap)**

It had been a few sunrises since Lightwing had kitted. Songkit, Waterkit, and Ashkit where play outside with Heathertail's kits Rabbitkit and Foxkit. It was a nice and warm day, even more better now that all the kits had opened their eyes. Songkit had blue eyes and her litter-mates had amber. Breezepelt had just gotten back from hunting as was talking to his mother Nightcloud and his father Crowfeather.

"Look at me!" Songkit squeaked as she ran ahead of her litter-mates and den-mates.

Nightcloud looked at the three kits playing, her green eyes kind and warm.

"Looks like we have a little leader." The black she-cat purred.

"And if she's got Breezepelt's loyalty then she'll make a great leader." Onestar meowed as he padded over to join the older warriors.

A shriek made Lightwing looked up, an eagle was flying over head. Painc went thorugh Lightwing as she saw the bird dive right for the kits. As fast as she could Lightwing ran right in front of the birds talons. Then the ginger she-cat felt her self being lifted off the ground, go higher and high, but a snarled was soon heard over the bird's wings flaping. Breezepelt had jump into the air sinking his fangs into the eagle. The bird shrieked in pain, droping Lightwing to the ground. Breezepwlt let go when that happen and landed on his paws and then ran over to Lightwing. He saw that the ginger she-cat had blood coming out of her mouth and her breathing became ragged.

"Are our kits safe?" Lightwing asked.

"Yes, Heathertail toke them into the nursery... their safe." Breezepelt mumbled as he lied down next to the ginger she-cat.

"Promise you'll take care of them..." Lightwing whispered.

"I promise." Breezepelt lied his head down on Lightwing's ginger flank, that had stoped moving a tear roled down his cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! This part is so sad D: I was about to cry well making this! Songkit, Waterkit, and Ashkit are kits submit to the story by Sparrowclaw of ThunderClan. Hope you like ;)<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Silentpaw's POV

Silentpaw made his way to the Moonpool with his mentor. They had meet the ShadowClan medicine cats Flametail and Littlecloud on there way to the WindClan border, and when they got there they seen Kestrelflight and Nightpaw, WindClan's medicine cats and Mothwing and Willowshine RiverClan's medicine cats. Silentpaw looked at the young black and white apprentice, she looked as though she been through a lot. Silentpaw could sence something in the air around the young apperentice.

"How is Lightwing. She should had her kits by now." Jayfeather asked, his blind blue gaze on Kestrelflight.

"She passed away not to long after she kitted... a eagle attack..." The brown and gray moltted tom answered, sorrow in his amber eyes.

Silentpaw's eyes grow wide with shock, Thistlepaw was sure to blame Breezepelt for his sister's death. There was also Silentwing's mother Dovewing and Silentpaw wasn't sure how the gray she-cat would take that.

"There's no point in standing around. Maybe Breezepelt well see her again in StarClan." Jayfeather sighed as he start to make is way to the Moonpool.

The medicine cats walked in silence till they got to the Moonpool. With out a word the other medicine cats steped back so Kestrelflight could proform the medicine cat apprentice ceremony.

"Nightpaw, is it your wish to enter the mysteries of StarClan as a medicine cat?" The moltted brown and gray medicine cats asked.

"It is." Nightpaw answered.

"Then come foreword." Kestrelflight nodded.

Nightpaw did so and the WindClan medicine cat said "Warriors of StarClan, I present you with this apprentice. She has chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant her your wisdom and insight so that she may understand your ways and heal her Clan in accordance with your will."

The with that the two touched noses and then Nightpaw went to lie down next to the Moonpool, with the other medicine cats following. Silentpaw touched his nose to the cold water and let the world slip away. When he opened them again he saw the brown she-cat, her golden amber eyes kind and sitting next to her was a bright ginger she-cat.

"Lightwing!?" Silentpaw's mouth dropped in shock, he would of thought she be in Nightpaw or Kestrelflight's dream.

"Yes it's me." Lightwing nodded.

"There is no time to wast. Silentpaw there is a cat with a dark heart... not even StarClan knows what that cat will do."

"But who is it?" Silentpaw asked.

"Leafflower, this isn't the time to tell them!" A blue-gray she-cat said as she padded over to join them.

"I know Bluestar, but I wish them to be ready for when it comes." Leafflower answered calmly.

* * *

><p><strong>Now we know the name of the StarClan she-cat :3 also that Lightwing is part of StarClan and maybe helping Leafflower look out for Silentpaw and his littermates :3<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

No One's POV

Leafflower paced infront of an old tree, her eyes narrowed. For a long time she had been apart of StarClan and she never really knew why.

"Your worried to?" Leafflower stop when she heard someone's mew.

"Hello Ashfur, and yes I am worried. After all I did say I look out for those four." The brown she-cat said, golden amber eyes meeting dark blue.

"I know who will start this, but she won't listen to me." The gray tom sighed.

"I seem to remember you not being any different." Leafflower's ear twitched.

"Yes and I payed for it. We both know that she won't get away with sharp words." Ashdfur meowed, his eyes dark as if he could see the what could happen to that she-cat.

Silentpaw's POV

When the ginger tom had gotten back to camp with he padded over to the warrior's den to get Dovewing. The gray she-cat was lying in her nest fast asleep. Silentpaw padded into the den and over to where Dovewing was sleeping, he made sure not to step on any of the sleeping warriors.

"Dovewing!" The bright ginger tom whispered as he poked the she-cat in the side.

"Wha!?" The gray warrior mumbled as she opened her eyes then added as she saw Silentpaw "Dose Jayfeather need to see me?"

"No, but I have some news about Lightwing... bad and good news." The medicine cat apprentie started.

Dovewing looked at the Medicine cat apprentice with uneasy eyes.

"Lightwing just had her kits, but she died a few days after..." Silentpaw mumbled.

Dovewing let out a wail a pain, waking up some of the warriors around her. Ivypool, Silentpaw's mother and Dovewing's sister jumped to her paws and ran over to the gray she-cat. She had sure not to step on the other warriors but ended up steping on Dustpelt's tail.

"It's ok, I'll take care of her. You should go tell Thistlepaw to." Ivypool nodded.

Silentpaw nodded and padded out of the warrior's den to the apprentice's den. The ginger tom toke a deep breath before he padded in. Silentpaw walked past his sisters over to the gray and brown tabby tom. Thistlepaw awoke as soon as Silentpaw padded over to him.

"Did you go to the Moonpool? Did you see the WindClan medicine cats say anything about Lightwing?" Thistlepaw asked get to his paws.

"Lightwing had her kits, but she died when an eagle attack their camp." Silentpaw answered and stepped back as a strong anger showed Thistlepaw's dark amber eyes.

"If she hadn't of left ThunderClan she still be alive... This is all Breezepelt's fault!" The gray and brown tabby growled before stalking out of the apprentice's den.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

XXXX Lionfrost's POV XXXX

It has been almost a moon since Lightwing's death and Thistlepaw, now Thistlehawk was still angry with Breezepelt. He even went as far as attacking the WindClan warrior when he saw him on patrol. It was a good thing Lionblaze was there to put a stop to their fight before things got out of hand.

Lionfrost looked around camp, she saw his two sister. Soulpaw and Nightpaw. They had also just become warriors Soulstream and Nightfeather. Lionfrost watched his littermates and soon saw Molepelt, a kit from Poppyfrost and Berrynose's first litter join the two she-cats. The cream and brown tom licked his sister's ear, Lionfrot saw the strong look of love in Nightfeather's green eyes. The gray tabby tom smiled it was good to see that his sisters where doing well, although he would always see the two as his baby sisters and could not help but fell protective of them.

"Lionfrost!" The gray tom was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his mates voice.

"Hello Smokeheart." The tom purred as he turned around and touched noses with the smoky gray tabby she-cat.

Lionfrost and Smokeheart just sat there, their pelts touching and their tails twined. They stayed like that for a few heart-beats then Smokeheart said "I'm going on a hunting patrol, I will talk to you later."

Lionfrost watched as his mate walked away his gaze calm, then he soon went t see his brother Silentpaw. The bright ginger tom had been ill for the pasted few sun-rises and was one of the last few to recover from the boat of green-cough. Now Silentpaw, Kindlekit, and Amberkit where sick. Kindlekit, another of Dovewing's kits alone with three other its Hawkkit, Primerosekit, and Rockkit. It has been rumored that the father of the kits was Mousewhisker. Brightheart also had a litter o kits, Snowkit, Dewkit, and Amberkit. Sorreltail had also had another litter of kits Seedkit and Lilykit.

Lionfrost shook his head tying to clear it and padded inside the medicine clearing. He saw Silentpaw right away, the ginger tom was thin. Almost as thin as the warriors of windClan.

"You look better." Lionfrost smiled as he sat next to his brother's nest.

"Don't feel any better..." The bright ginger tom ground.

"You'll be better soon." Lionfrost sighted as he licked part of the dark ginger fur on Silentpaw's forehead.

"How's Smokeheart?" Silentpaw asked, Lionfrost thought he saw a look of longing in his brother's green eyes.

"She's doing well. Why you ask?" Lionfrost asked.

"Haven't you notice how odd Hollyheart has been acting?" Silentpaw snorted, an annoyed glare as he looked at his brother.

"No..." The gray tabby stepped back, his eyes wide with alarm. Then he started thinking, he did remember the night he became a warrior. He remembered the glare the black and gold she cat had given Smokeheart.

"I think she might try something..." Silentpaw mumbled.

XXXX Hollyheart's POV XXXX

The black and gold she-cat stalking silently though the forest. She was following Smokeheart's hunting patrol waiting for her time to strike. A silent growl came from the she-cat's throat as she saw the smoky gray she-cat move away from the group, stalking what Hollyheart guessed was a vole or a mouse. Then as fast as she could Hollyheart attack. Smokeheart let out a shrike of alarm as she fell to her side hitting her head on a nearby rock. Hollyheart smiled coldly as Smokeheart's green eyes closed. Hollyheart had time to leave a few claw wounds down the tabby she-cat's side before she ran back into hiding. Then back to camp, she could faintly hear the voices of Hollyheart's patrol as they saw what had happened the smoky gray she-cat. Hollyheart did not get passed the clearing where the apprentice's where trained then she saw the brown and gray tabby pelt of Thistlehawk.

"Where's the fire?" The tom asked shocked that to see Hollyheart.

"No fire, just thought I go for a run." Hollyheart purred.

An idea went though Hollyheart's mind when she remembered how Thistlehawk had attack Breezepelt when he was on a border patrol. Maybe she could us his anger in her plan for revenge?

"How are your wound doing?" Hollyheart asked looking at the brown and gray tom's shoulder where three long wounds were.

"There healing..." Thistlehawk grumbled, his eyes grow dark when he thought of Breezepelt.

Hollyheart smiled coldly as she whispered in his ear "I can help you get revenge... meet me here at moon-high to night and I'll tell you more"

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOH! Oh and no Smokeheart isn't dead, anyway will Thistlehawk be ropped into Hollyheart's plan? Aslo it's getting close for Silentpaw to get his full name. Here are some names that I might use:<strong>

**Silentpath**

**Silentpool**

**Silentbreeze**

**Silentsprite**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

XXXX Silentpaw's POV XXXX

It was that long before Lionfrost left that Smokeheart was brought into the medicine cats den, she had a few wounds along her side that smelled of pine. Lionfrost along with Pinepelt, Icecloud and Dustpelt went to hunt down whatever wounded their clan-mate. Now the smoky gray she-cat was resting in the warrior's den and with Fallenbird keeping an eye on her.

"When can I get to my medicine cat duties?" Silentpaw asked Jayfeather, annoyed that he could not help his clan-mates.

"Not until the scent of green-cough on you is gone." The blind medicine cat snapped.

Silentpaw snorted, he knew Jayfeather was his mentor and like the rest of the clan wanted him to get better, but at times his mentor acted like he was Silentpaw's father. The ginger tom sighed, then he layed his head down on his paws. His green gaze looking outside the medicine cat's den. He saw his mother sharing a vole with Bumblestripe and talking to Dovewing. The three where outside the nursery where Kindlekit was lying next to his mother. The dark ginger tom had also been ill, but he could now join his litter-mates in the nusesry, he could play yet though. Hawkkit, a big dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes was at the head of the group of kits, behind him was his sister Primrosekit. Her pinkish gray pelt was easy to spot. Next to her was Rockkit, the tom was almost as big as Hawkkit but he had a dark gray pelt. Silentpaw watched as the three played with their den-mates. Hawkkit would step away from the group to see how his sister was, then went back to his game. Silentpaw thought that the dark brown tabby tom would make a fine warrior when his time came. Just then the bright ginger tom was Lionfrost pad back into the camp clear and over to Brambleclaw to tell the deputy what he had found, but by the grave look in his blue eyes Silentpaw knew he did not find anything. Brambleclaw give the tom a nod before the gray tabby tom padded over to the warriors den.

XXXX Thistlehawk's POV XXXX

The gray and brown tabby tom walk at the back of the border patrol, what Hollyheart had said to him was replaying in his mind. He was mad at Breezepelt, but when he heard from Silentpaw that his had left behind three kits the anger faded. They may not have a mother, but should not they have their father? So many things where going though his head, making the border patrol go by faster then he thought. They where patrolling the ShadowClan border, they did come across a patrol. The warrior Tigerheart caught his eye and in the ShadowClan warrior's amber eyes was a look of pride. Thistlehawk did not understand,why would a ShadowClan warrior look at him like that, he would have to talk to his mother about that.

Now the tom lay in the clearing a robin infront of his paws, the pray was half eaten as he was lost in thought. At the top of the list was Hollyheart's promise of revenge, Smokeheart and the wounds she had gotten, also he could not help wonder if Hollyheart had something to do with it. Then within that heart-beat Thistlehawk made up his mind, he would go and tell the black and gold she-cat that he wanted nothing to do with it.

**(Time Leap)**

It was midnight, almost moon-high when Thistlehawk got to the moss clearing. He sat there and wait for Hollyheart and thinking of how to tell the she-cat he did not want anything to do with her idea. It did not take that long till the tom saw the gold parts of Hollyheart's pelt, she slowly made her way over to him.

"I see you've come, that must mean you wish to know my plan?" The black and gold she-cat ask making sure she was right.

"No, I want nothing to do with it. I just came here to tell you that." Thistlehawk answered then stepped back as Hollyheart's eyes grow cold.

"Coward!" Hollyheart spat then added "I do not need you anyway!" then she ran off.

* * *

><p><strong>This came out well ^^<strong>


End file.
